


Graphic Tees

by WheresMyWings



Series: Wintershock: AUs, One Shots and Fluff, oh my! [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Wintershock crackfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-07 23:31:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12851871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WheresMyWings/pseuds/WheresMyWings
Summary: Darcy has some shirts made for Bucky!





	Graphic Tees

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not sure what this is, but crack fic is a terrible thing to waste.

He pops his patriotic head into the shared office of Dr. Foster and Ms. Lewis. The astrophysicist wasn’t there so she was probably having a Darcy-mandated meal break. He sees Darcy at her desk typing away.

“Hey, Lewis… would you happen to know why Bucky’s wearing a ‘Sergeant in the streets and a Soldier in the sheets’ shirt?” 

Her face was the epitome of pure relaxation when she quirked her head for a quick glance at Mr. Apple Pie. Steve typically kept things professional, aside from the very rare and very unCaptain America joke that she usually wasn’t supposed to be around to hear.

“I’m gunna guess it’s because his ‘Soldier in the streets and Sergeant in the sheets’ shirt was dirty?” She said with a smirk and went back to typing.

After a pregnant pause she swiveled her chair to face him, wiggling her toes and raising a questioning brow at Captain America. “Why are you asking me?” She chuckles and folds her arms over her chest. “He’s the one wearing it.”

“Yeah, but when I asked him what all the shirts were about—it’s obvious he’s seeing someone, he just won’t tell me who—and he said, ‘none ya!” 

“Wow. That’s harsh. Even for him.”

He drops his head in agreement and in mild defeat.

She turns her chair back around. “Don’t worry, Cap.” She moans happily. He raises a brow. “New foot massager. Wanna try it?” He shakes his head. “I’m sure when the time comes, he’ll tell you when he’s ready.”

“Yeah, I guess you’re right. See ya around, Darce.” 

“Adios Cap!”

She slides her chair back and Bucky is laying on his belly under her desk, looking delicious as always. “Why don’t you just tell him?”

“Because he isn’t privy to every detail of my life and needs to learn to mind his own business.”

He gingerly grabs her foot and pulls her back over and starts massaging her calves.

“What are you smiling so mischievously about?” 

“Nothing. I just can’t wait until he sees my Game of Thrones shirt tomorrow.” 

 

***

 

Darcy isn’t sure what’s better, Bucky falling off the bar stool and onto the floor clutching his stomach or Steve’s tomato-red face as everyone stares at her, “Winter (Soldier) isn’t the only thing that’s coming” shirt.

Nat takes the four crisp bills from Stark’s raised hands and slips two of them into Darcy’s back pocket as she leaves the room. “Nice work, Lewis.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this! There’s also a chat post on tumblr about it, too. 
> 
> Comments always welcome! I might try my hand back at fan art. XD


End file.
